She's the one
by BooksAreLife24-7
Summary: All of Illea is excited for the newest selection. It's been twenty two years since King Maxon married Queen America. Prince Dimitri has come of age and his selection is about to begin. Will there be new attacks on the palace? Who will he fall in love with? Will there be a new war? Will he fall in love? SYOC is now open you may send up to three girls 11/35.
1. Chapter 1

**"****America, darling, are you okay?" Maxon had been trying to communicate to his wife through the door. Today she had woken up and almost didn't make it to the bathroom. She had been throwing up the past three mornings. The door swung wide open with America panting.**

**"****I'm pregnant."**

**"****You're pregnant?"**

**"****I'm pregnant!"**

**America jumped into Maxons arms and they screamed. They were so loud the guards stationed outside their bedroom came storming in.**

**"****King Maxon what happened?"**

**"****Oh relax Officer Leger we were just overly excited. Americas pregnant." Aspen congratulated them both and quickly rushed the other guards out of the room to give the king and queen some privacy. America looked at Maxon and walked closer to him.**

**"****We're going to have a family."**

**22 years later…**

**"****Hey dimwit where are you?" Prince Haiden walked into his brothers bedroom. There was books everywhere with odd pieces of furniture sticking out and strange looking artifacts. Prince Haiden picked up a weird painting of a lady swinging a red umbrella. He tried to take a closer look at her and started sneezing terribly.**

**"****Hey Haiden," Prince Dimitri took the painting out of his brothers hand and passed him a tissue. Once his brother was done blowing his nose he started to speak. "So what are you doing here?"**

**"****I wanted to see why the servants were moving items from one of the storage rooms this way. I would have asked you this morning but Dad found me and wanted me to observe a meeting. So what are you doing?"**

**"****Well I started to catalog one of the storage rooms again but when I kept having to come up back to my room again and get writing supplies and other stuff one of my maids advise just to bring it all up here. I'm almost finished up here so you won't need to help."**

**Haiden shrugged "Okay I'll meet you at dinner time." After that he walked off and his brother was left to look at the painting he still held in his hands. **

**At dinner the Schreave family was sitting down enjoying the nice warm soup the cook had served. Haiden and Dimitri's little sister Amber was chatting up a storm with their parents about god knows what. Amber was very talkative and very loud. She was the most outgoing in the family and did what she was told to do. Dimitri tried very hard to remember the last time Ember ever fought with anyone. Dimitri was lost in deep thought when his brother nudged him with his foot. **

**"****Huh? Wait what did I miss?" His father chuckled while his mom looked rather annoyed. Then his mom repeated herself.**

**"****I said,' Are you nervous for your selection?' Lately your heads been in the clouds. I know its a lot of pressure but you'll meet somebody to love." His mother looked at him real hard to make sure he understood her. He shook his head yes in response. She was right though. Ever since his father brought up the subject it brought fear to him. He just felt so anxious. Would he ever meet anyone? **

_**Here is the SYOC form for the future selected. Please give me a variety to work with. I'm just so glad you took the time to read my document. Anyways please PM me but if you can only do it in the review section I will check it. But beware I might not choose yours over somebody who PM me.**_

_**SYOC Forum**_

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Birthday:**_

_**Caste:**_

_**Occupation:**_

_**Province:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**What is her core value?(ex. honesty, loyalty, etc.):**_

_**Family:**_

_**Talents:**_

_**Fatal Flaws:**_

_**Does she have any royal or rebel connections?:**_

_**What made her stand out?:**_

_**Has she ever been romantically involved?:**_

**_What does she look like?:_**

**_What were her pre- selection clothes?:_**

**_Celebrity look alike?:_**

**_Why did she sign up?:_**

**_What are her thoughts on the selection?:_**

**_Background:_**

**_How does she treat the other contestants?:_**

**_What are her thoughts on the royal family?:_**


	2. Info about Royal Family: Prince Haiden

Name: Prince Haiden

Nickname: His sister Amber calls him Hade

His mother and father call him Son

Age: 22

Birthday: September 23

Caste: 1

Occupation: Prince

Province: Angeles

Likes: Prince Haiden loves to gossip, watch movies, and going hunting

Dislikes: He dislikes judgy people, spiders, and talking in public

Personality: Prince Haiden is always talking to people making them feel comfortable. He feels guests should never be bored or feel awkward. Haiden is the jokester of the family. He is very serious though when it comes to the crown, because one day he will rule all of Illea. He also cares deeply for his family and would do anything for them.

Core Value: Loyalty

Family: America Schreave( Singer formerly)- Mother- Prince Haiden loves his mother very much but tends to butt heads with her.

Maxon Schreave- Father- Loves his father and tends to stick with him more often.

Prince Dimitri- Little Brother- Thinks his brother needs to relax and enjoy life so he is constantly on him.

Princess Amber- Little Sister- Loves his little sister the most and they always have a good time.

Talents: Prince Haiden can sing and as a tenor. He is also a talented marksman.

Romantic Relationships: Prince Haiden never had his selection because he fell in love with the Duke Charles of England. They have dated now for four years.

What does he look like?: Haiden is very tall and thin like a runner. He has big chocolate eyes and dirty blonde hair. His hair is very curly and he has a chiseled face.

Pre-Selection Clothes: He wore a light blue button up shirt with a dark blue suit. He also had black shining shoes.

Thoughts on the selection: He thinks the selection will help his brother in a good way.


	3. Info about Royal Family: Princess Amber

Name: Princess Amber

Nickname: Her brother Haiden calls her Ambie

Age: 10

Birthday: June 19

Caste: 1

Occupation: Princess

Province: Angeles

Likes: Anything purple, baking cupcakes, and dancing.

Dislikes: She can't stand liars and also hates fighting.

Personality: Amber is very bubbly and is definitely the hippie of the family. She hates fighting and when she hears a conversation go south she ends up covering her ears to drown out the noise. Amber also likes to take her time and is a very crafty person. If she's bored she convinces her maids to have a dance party with her.

Core Value: Peace

Family: America Schreave (Singer)- Mother- She loves her mother and is like the perfect child to her.

Maxon Schreave- Father- She loves to tag along with her dad when he's in meetings and she loves to make deals with him.

Prince Haiden- Older Brother- Haiden is her favorite family member and they always hang out together. He never lies to her and always makes sure they're having a grand time.

Prince Dimitri- Second Older Brother- She loves Dimitri but just doesn't understand him. In her point of view he's like the grown up and she doesn't understand why he wants to be so grownup. But when he does let loose they have so much fun.

Talents: She can do 32 kart wheels in a row and is also able to back flip without using her hands

Romantic Relationships: Her mom gave her the chance to either have her own selection in the future or become engaged to one of the princes from other countries.

What does she look like?: Amber has long curly red hair that can't be contained which frustrates her maids. She is also petite with a pale smooth complexion. Amber has oval shaped blue eyes. She also has a crooked smile which means she is going to get braces soon.

Pre-Selection Clothes: She was wearing a bright yellow sundress that goes to her knees and is very poofy. She also wore a silver necklace with a little bird. She wore white knee high socks and gleaming black shoes.

Thoughts on the selection: She thinks the selection is going to be so much fun and is very excited.


	4. SYOC List

Thank you for sending characters. Please keep sending more. Helpful Hint: Please no more three's and send in mean girls. I need more drama in my story.

Allens:

Angeles:

Atlin: Elaine Abril Williams, 3, Tutor

Baffin:

Bankston:

Belcourt: Seraphina Sorter, 3, Librarian

Bonita:

Calgary:

Carolina:

Clermont: Genevieve Daniella Newsome, 2, Actress

Columbia:

Dakota: Maya Hinto Desjardins, 4, Farmer

Denbeigh:

Dominca:

Fennley: Joan Amelia Carter, 7, Construction worker

Hansport:

Hundson:

Kent: Anissa Leah Stanton, 3, Author

Honduragua:Aislynn Cassidy Porter, 5, Photographer

Labrador:

Lakedon:

Likely: Christie Arizona Robin, 3, Student

Midston:

Ottaro:

Panama:

Paloma:

St. George:

Sonage:

Sota: Alice Foster, 3, Professor

Sumner:

Tammins:

Waverly:

Whites:

Yukon: Praire Spader, 4, Jeweler

Zuni:Sabrina Aliz Schrei, 5, Singer


	5. Info about Royal Family: Prince Dimitri

_**I hope you like the prince your characters will be fighting for. Keep sending more characters. Remember not everyone is perfect.**_

Name: Prince Dimitri James Schreave

Nickname: Haiden calls him Dimwit sometimes. Amber's nickname for him is Sir Grouch-a-lot. Amitson his best friend calls him DJ.

Age: 19

Birthday: August 28

Caste: 1

Occupation: Prince

Province: Angeles

Likes: Reading about mysteries, enjoying nature, and learning about his country.

Dislikes: Hates mushrooms, can't stand his cousin Emmett, and dislikes the idea of superstitions.

Personality: Dimitri is very quiet and observant. He almost never makes a rash decisions and is very independent. Most of the time he is right but he never boasts. Sometimes people will get on his nerves or make a mess and he'll get upset. He is very caring and is selfless. Most of the time he is not in the spotlight but he doesn't care. He loves to help with international matters with the country and also is helping his father with the caste system removal. All the time he is told he should take a break because he has a lot on his plate but in his mind if he takes a break he's letting everyone down.

Core Value: Respect and Innovation

Family: America Schreave (Singer formerly)- Mother- He loves his mother and usually asks for her opinions since she used to be a five. Sometimes they'll get in a fight about what solution for the people is better.

Maxon Schreave- Father- Loves his father and has deep respect for him since he is always making important decisions.

Haiden Schreave- Older Brother- Thinks his brother is really cool and they sometimes have fun. He thinks his brother will make a good king and they have a deal that both of them will work together to keep Illea in great condition.

Amber Schreave- Younger Sister- Loves his sister and thinks she is very silly. Sometimes they can get into arguments but they usually don't last.

Talents: Can solve mysteries and is able to speak six languages. French, Spanish, English, Mandarin, Italian, and Russian.

Romantic Relationships: Dimitri has never had a relationship due to the selection. He believed if he fell in love it would result in a disaster. Although he once flirted with the Princess of Holland before he found out she was engaged to the Emperor of African Relations.

What does he look like?: Prince Dimitri is the oddball. He did not inherit any of his parents looks. He has raven black hair cut very short and lightly tanned skin. He also has emerald green eyes paired with a white smile. Most of the time he has deep thought look but sometimes you can make him smile. He is tall but not like his brother. Dimitri also likes to work out sometimes so he has muscle in his arms and he is starting to shape a six pack.

Pre- Selection Clothes- Dimitri wore red button up shirt with a black suit and black tie. He also wore colorful striped socks with black dress shoes. He had his hair gel back and also wore a black watch.

Thoughts on Selection: He thinks the selection is an okay way to meet someone but he wishes that he could fall in love just like normal people.


	6. Genevieve Newsome and Alice Foster

It was barely six o'clock in the morning when my older sister sneaks into my room and is trying to wake me up.

"Psst. Psst. Wake up Gen."

"Leave me alone Wendy. Can't you see I'm sleeping." I try to go back under the covers when all of a sudden the whole blanket is yanked away from me. I look up and realize my little sister Christina joined us and she's the one who took my blanket.

"Wake up Gen. Wendy has to tell you something important." Christiana climbs onto my bed and sits up with me while Wendy pulls out a letter.

"Oh my god! Thats the form for the selection. Let me see it." I instantly start grabbing at my sister. She's taunting me with it for a couple of minutes and finally allows me to see it. I can't believe that in my hands is my future.

"Here you go Gen I have a pen if you want." My little sister is so sweet. I hug her and then take the pen from her. Soon I finish the form.

"You know this is supposedly not a lottery at all. They take a picture of all the girls entering. Addy next door told me. If we get dressed now then you won't have to wait in a long line and deal with sweating."

"Wendy you're a genius."

Soon we're waiting in line for the post office to open. I decided to wear a black dress with a halter neckline. Wendy also lended me her aqua colored earrings. Then she gave me did my makeup and decided to give me beautiful smokey eyes. I curled my hair which is long and red like a firetruck. Finally I see the old lady who runs the post office. With her are two photographers. When she opens the door I step inside and take a seat while the photographers setup. Since I'm the first one here they let me choose the backdrop. I use this to my advantage and decide to go with gray. My hair will pop out even more. I do one last hair flip and then they take my picture. I step outside and realize there is a huge line and they're all staring daggers at me. I give them an innocent smile and in my head realize nobody has a chance against me.

_**I hoped you all enjoyed Genevieve and next is Alice Foster.**_

I was walking down the sidewalk with the sun at my back. It was a very nice day to be in Clinchmore I decided. Taking a turn on Gladsdale I started heading home. I had just finished a nice day of work at the Sota School of Deaf. I loved teaching it made me feel amazing and gave me great satisfactory. At the school I teach theatre and I also am in charge of speech therapy. I've attended the school since I was four years old and now I'm working there. I'm glad I'm making a difference in people just like me.

When I reach the end of my drive way I open my mail box. Inside is a bright white envelope. It's addressed from the royal family! I quickly rush inside and grab the letter opener. I get a paper cut in the rush but I don't care because I'm reading something that could change my life. The letter explains how I'm eligible to enter the Selection for Prince Dimitri. I start jumping up and down and my roommate enters the room. She signs asking why am I so happy. I sign back saying what I have just read. She tells me she got a letter as well but she declined since she believes the prince will be a royal pain. Inside the envelope is the form and I start filling it out. I'm proud to say I can speak ASL and also SSL.

I go back outside and start walking to the post office. There's just a short line outside and I'm waiting not even fifteen minutes. Unexpectedly they sit me down for my picture. If I had known this I would of put more effort into my outfit. I'm wearing a navy blue polo and khakis. I didn't even bother to put on makeup and my hairs in probably the worlds messiest bun. I keep worrying about how I look until I'm almost home again. Then I realize if the prince doesn't like me like this than he isn't even worth my time. With that in mind I walk proudly to my home.

**_ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short this is my first story though. I also want to say that I still need more characters._**


	7. The hidden spot

**I had just finished reading my favorite novel for the 75th time when I heard my father calling for me. I decided to let him keep guessing where I was. I did not need to deal with him at this moment. Lately my father was being a real pain in the neck. He kept trying to look for my letter from their majesties about the Selection. I decided that if I still did not know if I was going to sign up for the Selection he didn't get to influence my decision. Of course that didn't stop him from hinting about it. I honestly felt like I could sit there in my cozy little spot forever. After a couple of minutes I realized I had homework and decided to start on finishing it. I got up from the bean bag and looked around the room.**

**The room was basically about the size of a coat closet. It was faded blue on the left side and the rest had this mustard colored flower wall paper pattern. Then my green little bean bag looked really pathetic almost as flat as the floor. I had a couple of books in the corner but I never read them. Somehow I always convinced myself reading my favorite book was better than reading a new book. So the books in the corner had collected a fine dust layer. Then a little above eye level there was a tiny cracked window in the right corner. I took one last peek through it again.**

**I could see my little sister Danny playing with the boy next door. Then I saw Adrianne talking to her friend Riley across the street under her tree. I also could see the tall casinos off in the distance. My favorite building was probably the Link. It was a big ferris wheel that somehow survived the rebel attacks. I took in a deep breath of fresh air. I could smell somebody cooking barbecue in their backyard. Soon I was disrupted by my father yelling at Adrianne asking where I was. I strained to hear what she was telling him but soon he came back with a satisfied look. I waited to hear my dad shut the front door. **

**SLAM**

**I took one last glance outside and slid open the door. Then once I entered the attic I slid back the wooden panel. I had found my hidden spot sometime in the spring of third grade year. I remember I was cleaning the attic when I heard a scraping inside the wall. I finally came upon the wall section and decided to remove the wood. Inside was a cute little squirrel. Before I could catch him, it jumped out the window. Then when I went inside I decided this would be my area. I've always hid in this room ever since. I started down the stairs from the attic. Luckily the staircase was connected to my bedroom unlike most houses. I opened my door ever so slightly. I could hear my father cooking dinner and smelled the aroma of pasta. Then I heard tapping on my window. I crept over to my window and opened the curtains. My sister was throwing rocks trying to get my attention. I opened the window and started to climb down the tree that was so overgrown. **

** "****Where have you been? Father has been looking for you. I told him you were mailing your selection form. What are you going to do?" My little sister Adrianne always had my back but right now I could tell she was a little irritated.**

** "****Where I was doesn't matter. Why did you tell him I was mailing my form. Now he's going to be disappointed if I don't get picked."**

** "****He'll be even more disappointed when he learns that you didn't even try and I lied for you."**

** "****Your right. But I think I can live with that." I started walking away from her when she suddenly yanked my arm.**

** "****Maybe you can but I can't. So fill out the stupid form."**

** "****But it's my choice. And I don't want to so let go." I started to pull away but Adrianne was more determined than I was. Finally I got so tired I stomped on her foot and she screamed in pain but didn't let go. **

** "****Fine I'll fill it out but you have to let go first." She let go with a satisfied hmmp."But just so you know I probably would have won if I pulled harder." She stuck out her tongue at me and lent me a pen. I whipped out the form which was inside my pocket. I started filling it out.**

Name: Christie Arizona Robin

Age: 17

Birthday: March 15

Occupation: Student graduating at Bayside Highschool

Province: Likely

Physical Features: Light brown hair to the chin and hazel eyes.

Talents: Can win any game

**After a couple of more minutes Christie had finished the form. Then she walked down the street to the bus stop. She was far out of her sisters view and thought to herself she could just get rid of the paper. But realized she really wanted to enter. Now she felt more confident as she rode the bus.**


	8. Bad Day for the Perfect Child

Seraphina Sorter lived an ordinary life. She was the poster child of a three's family. She was going to graduate with her Advanced Honors Diploma and attend the University of Illea. She had a supportive group of friends and great relationships with her co workers at the Monte Library. Yes, Sera had a perfect life. So why was she having the most unperfect day?

It all started out when she woke up. It was a weekend and she didn't have to go the library to work until two. So she headed downstairs and had a bowl of coco puffs. After that she dressed up in her favorite outfit. A light green blouse with black slacks paired with beige flats. She also wore a matching beige sweater with three quarter sleeves. Then she pulled her long wavy black hair into a high ponytail. She put on some face corrector cream and pink lip gloss. She opened the bathroom door to see her sister Mary and her boyfriend Dave. They sprayed pink silly spray at her.

"Mary what the heck are you doing?!" I wiped off all the silly string but soon the stench was all over me. "This is gross. What is that made of?"

"You should… Have … Seen… Your face…" My sister couldn't stop laughing and so couldn't Dave. I checked the clock on the wall and saw it was 1:15. I had enough time to take a shower and change. By the time I finished I realized I had ten minutes before my shift started. The time flew by. I ran to the car and stepped on the pedal. I was twenty minutes late thanks to the stupid red lights and the fact I had to get through a school zone that was letting the kids out. When I checked in my boss caught me.

"Miss Sorter why are you FOUR HOURS LATE?" My boss yelled at me so loudly a family passing by practically ran past us.

"No sir my shift only started at two and it is two twenty three. I had an emergency at home." I was shaking so hard.

"Nooo, your shift started at 11 o'clock. Go grab your belongings in the locker room. You're fired!"

"But sir my schedule said 2 o'clock. That is what Brady told me."

"You clearly are mistaken because it is written on the board which you should have checked. Now leave Miss Sorter!" After that incident Sera headed home. She was driving behind a really slow driver and decided she would just cut him off. But the moment she started speeding a cop started flashing his lights. She stopped inside the parking lot of a taco restaurant. She gave the officer her license and he gave her a ticket for breaking the speed limit. Just great Sera thought. Once she got home she saw her sister in the hallway looking worried.

"Mary what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Sera. I'm really sorry. I was washing your favorite outfit that I ruined this morning hoping to make up for it. But I forgot not to put it into the dryer and now it's shrunken. I'm really sorry!

"Mary are you serious?! I can't believe you did that! I hate you!" I started racing up the stairs when I tripped on one of the steps and stubbed my toe. I started crying and kept running to my room. I landed on my bed and started sobbing even harder. A couple of hours later I woke up to my dad shaking me.

"Hey sweetie your sister Mary said you were having a bad day. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I just want to die."

"That tuff huh. Well I was going to give this to you tomorrow but I figure now."

"Dear Sorter Family,

We have been notified that you house a lady between the ages of 16 and 21. We would like to inform you that Prince Dimitri Schreave is having his selection soon and we would love if you entered. Please fill out the form below and send it back to the castle. Thank You."

"Do you think I should enter?"

"It's all up to you?"

"What do you think mom would say when she gets back from her trip in Zealand?"

"I'm sure she would tell you it wouldn't hurt to try. But it's all up to you and whatever you choose I will hundred percent support you." Dad gave me a hug and stood up and left. I kept re reading the letter. Finally I decided on filling out the form and entering the selection.

Maybe soon enough Seraphina would have the perfect life as a queen. But for now she was a jobless teenager who desperately needed to finish her trig homework and was still writing her first novel.


	9. Photography is life

I was out in the garden taking pictures of some flowers I had just planted a couple of weeks ago. They were blue snap dragons. I love photography and it was something that made feel happy. Thankfully since I was born to a family of fives I was able to pursue photography as my career. I was the only person in the family who was fond of taking pictures. My father was pianist and a violinist. My mother was a singer and my little sister Adrianna was a gifted sculptist. An orange butterfly landed on one of the flowers and I was just about to take a picture when I heard a frightening scream. I rushed quickly back inside the house to see what happened. Right in front of me little sister was jumping up and down and my mother was kissing my dad. I wasn't shocked that my sister was happy but I was so surprised to see my mom showing affection for my dad. Lately everything had been so serious and my parents had been arguing more and more.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Oh honey, Prince Dimitri is going to have his first selection. Can you believe it. There is no one more prettier than you. Pack your bags. You'll be chosen for sure I just know it. Oh my goodness my little girl is going to be a princess."

"Relax mom they won't choose anybody for two weeks. Do you know how many people are going to enter?"

"Oh you can't be serious. Nobody has a chance against you. Now fill out the form. After you finish you can take your sister with you to the post office." My mom pulled out a chair for me and placed the form and a pencil in front of me. I guess I really didn't have chance against my moms dreams. Plus little Adrianna was watching and I couldn't disappoint her now. To my whole family I was probably wearing a crown right now. After I finished the form my mom made my little sister go get me my shoes. As we headed out the door my little sister finally said her first words since we received the news.

"Are you excited for the selection?"

"Well I am definitely happy for the prince and would be extremely happy if I was chosen for the competition but if not then its okay. You understand right?" I looked at my little sister to make sure she understood that I probably wouldn't be chosen. Adrianna nodded. I loved her so much. Even though she had been diagnosed with autism I thought she was one of the smartest people I knew. I was her only friend and it didn't help that my parents thought she was broken.

We rounded the corner and saw a long line of people waiting for the post office. We ended up spending a whole hour to get to the front of the line. Then for some mysterious reason I had to take a picture which I was okay with. I had been wearing a pretty decent t-shirt that had a giant camera in the front that said smile. Then I wore some jean shorts I had cut myself. Once I walked out of the office Adrianna told me I looked good. Then I told her that the prince will be disappointed

when he finds out how pretty she was and how she couldn't enter. With that we giggled all the way home.

**Keep sending OC'S. And big thanks to everyone who has submitted already. I definitely could use more mean girls. And to answer somebody's question about if you can send more threes. No. I'm sorry but I feel like there needs to be more twos and everybody four and below. Get creative. I also wanted to reassure people that nobody who has sent in three characters will have all three characters in the elite. Thanks again for reading and I'm trying to update more and more.**


End file.
